


time slip (baby here we go)

by orchantos



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mild Angst, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchantos/pseuds/orchantos
Summary: doyoung doesn't want to get up.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	time slip (baby here we go)

**Author's Note:**

> heavily inspired by red velvet's time slip

losing yourself in dreams is so much better than the real world, isn't it? 

doyoung closes his eyes and surrenders himself to slumber, ignoring the blaring alarm. on a monday like this, he can't even open his eyes. he falls deeper and deeper into the soft waves of his blankets. it's especially chilly today.

tired. tired. don't want to get up. just want to sleep. 

escape to the other world where he's the happiest. where he can see johnny. 

feeding into his delusions that will never be reality, the pillow he hugs turns into johnny's arms. he imagines they're the arms that have embraced him countless times. and yet, never in the way he wants it to be. 

he falls into the world that fuels his fantasies.  
he dreams of them.  
never want to wake up from this dream of his, of them being so much more.  
wherever it is, it's the best place.

1, 2, 3, no, 10 more minutes before he wakes up and faces bitter reality.

.

34 minutes has passed. doyoung doesn't really care anymore. 

the real world feels so distant now. everything he want is right before his eyes, even if they're conjured up by his mind. the temporary euphoria he gets is worth the shattered hopes and heartbreak that follows after.

as long as he loses himself in sweet dreams, he'll continue to indulge. even if they hold no meaning.

there'll probably be a time he has to face johnny head-on and properly move on.

but for now, doyoung gets drunk with sleep.

.

time slips away.


End file.
